


The Accidental Proposal

by ElladoraRedbeard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/pseuds/ElladoraRedbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry accidentally proposes when they're overrun by reporters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one posted on fanfiction.net on another name, but I really liked it, so I decided to post it here also. Enjoy!

The moment they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron they were ran over by reporters. All of them trying to get to Harry, snapping pictures of him, and asking him way too intimate questions. Harry felt trapped, they were everywhere, and he couldn't find his boyfriend any more. Suddenly he saw a flash of red hair on the left of him, Ron was being pushed aside by reporters trying to get closer to him.

"Hey, you!" Harry yelled at the reporter pushing Ron aside. "Could you please stop pushing my fiancé around?" Immediately every reporter whirled around trying to get pictures of a bewildered Ron and Harry groaned. He really hadn't meant to say fiancé, but he had been practising the word in his head for a couple of weeks now, while trying to come up with the perfect plan to propose to him.

Later that evening, when they were alone in their flat and Harry was cooking, Ron came up behind him. "So fiancé?" He whispered in Harry's ear, making him shiver from the husky voice. Harry tensed up. "Uhm… I… Damn it! I ruined it, didn't I?" Harry said turning around in the other's arms. "I wanted to do this perfectly, propose to you in a very romantic way, but I had to go ahead and ruin things." Ron smiled at him and nuzzled his nose against Harry's. "You haven't ruined it, Love. Ask the question." Harry smiled, but pushed Ron away. "Go, sit down, I have to get something first."

Ron smiled again, and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, watching his soon-to-be fiancé disappearing into their bedroom. A few seconds later, Harry came back out, hiding something behind his back. He smiled nervously at Ron and sat down in front of him on one knee.

"Ronald Billius Weasly, I love you very much, have done so for all those years that we have known each other, falling in love with you back in first year, that day on the train. You were the first friend I ever had, and the first one to love me. Although I realized what I was feeling for you when you sacrificed yourself to the Chessboard, I didn't do anything about it until I very nearly lost you when you took that curse in the Final Battle for me. And maybe I don't know very much about the Wizarding world, but when the thought of getting married to you first crossed my mind, I began researching everything about marriages in the Wizarding world, I even asked Mione's help, and you know how she gets..."Chuckling nervously, Harry paused to take a deep breath and pulled what he had hidden behind his back forth. He opened the box to show Ron the most beautiful bonding bracelets he had ever seen. They were both made of silver with an emerald and a sapphire set into the bracelet. Harry took one out and offered it to Ron.

"Ronald Billius Weasly, I, Harry James Potter offer you my hand, my body, my magic, my soul to bond to you for the rest of eternity. I hereby swear to love and cherish you, to share my name, my inheritance and my fortune. I propose to you, to share my Lordship and hopefully to nurture children in the future. Do you, Ronald Billius Weasly, accept my offer?"

Ron smiled and accepted the bracelet to be fastened around his right arm. It would switch arms as soon as the bonding took place. He knew Harry would do it right, or he wouldn't have done it at all. So Ron took the other bracelet and offered it to the kneeling man before him.

"Yes Harry James Potter, I accept your offer. And I do hereby swear that my hand, my body, my magic and my soul will be bound to you for eternity, I will love and cherish you, I will share your name, your inheritance and your fortune, as will I share my name, my inheritance and my fortune with you."

He fastened the bracelet around Harry's arm, whispering words of love before pulling Harry forward to kiss him senseless.


End file.
